Naruto's hate
by slayer21809
Summary: Naruto cant deal with Kakashi not training him but thankfully a person takes him


CHP 1 His Appearance

After returning home to hidden leaf after the horrifying action of the land of waves naruto felt odd like he's being watched but not by an Anbu no by a stranger he or she felt weird to him like he knows him but at the same time don't but he couldn't focus to this odd phenomenon he had to focus on being stronger and be Hokage but he could not stop thinking who was watching him

The chunin exam 2nd part was finally happening team 7 were fighting Orochimaru Naruto was scratched nearly all on all of his part of the body while Sasuke was grinning but his body was tired and Sakura passed out from chakra exhaustion and soon Sasuke passed out with Orochimaru giving Sasuke his cursed mark and naruto barely conscious when suddenly a masked man appeared he was wearing black cloth an orange mask and a green scarf and thas when naruto passed out when he woke up in a tree seeing Sasuke having an odd purple chakra around him and sakura hugging Sasuke after finding out naruto was continuous having both scrolls next to them it confusing Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto but nonetheless still

It was finally after the preliminaries of the Chunin exams the Sandaime Hokage told the remaining ninja's to train for a month because they had revealed their skillset and had to develop new skills for facing their opponents this time again was the same time he felt the presence of eyes

naruto was gonna ask training from his sensei the copy ninja A-rank Kakashi for training but he rejected as he needed to help 'Sasuke' still disappointed onto Kakashi, Naruto has saddened hearing favoritism from his sensei when asking to train him for the Chunin exams final knowing that he only trained Sasuke since he was the same clan from Obito or as he claims but deep down naruto the real reason his potential Sasuke was always a prodigy at the academy easily learning the jutsu's

a figure stood in the shadow processing his thought 'KAKASHI! How could you do this training him I understand he is an Uchiha but why abandon your team at you hypocrite' the figure thought he was none other than Obito Uchiha disgusted by his former team member action a small thought entered the thought of the broken man 'Maybe I can train him! and take the Kyuubi out' as the thought occurred he ran to the branches but with hope knew that there was a Jutsu that could take the Kyuubi out quickly and painless but requires tons of chakra with his and Kisame's combined but thanks to Hashirama's cells he could be used for extracting tailed it was a simple method used wood-style absorbing people who leaned onto trees on the wood this style could only be used by him because his Wood style is connected to any tree who lived on it so he could easily find easy prey for chakra on maximum he could reach at most 5 tails worth of chakra but doing so tire him out after using it.

Finding the blonde was no easy task even for S-rank ninja he could run for a day and still not pass out but only sweating and oddly enought it seems that when Naruto is running his footsteps became quiet odd but still running after Naruto quickly to his apartment seeing Naruto closed the door completely shut and decided to knock on the door he knocked on the door wearing great ninja war outfit without the gunbai or the mask Naruto heard knock curious as who might wanna visit him thinking it was Kakashi apologizing or the Sandaime Hokage and maybe Iruka treating hm for ramen but shocked seeing a man in his 30's half of his face scarred with line running to the right looking closely inspection "um who are you?" the blonde asked the man barely sparing a tear "you see is saw you ran out of the place I have decided to train you and don't worry in know about your gut and its because... its a long story" Obito said Naruto without even blinking smiled his foxy grin but finding no evidence of hate or revenge on his eyes only seeing saddens and guilt Obito confusing him thouroughtly since literly everyone hated him but Obito hesitantly instantly knocked him cold using his Kamui to quickly put him in the akatsuki base luckily for him no one exept for pain and konan was here the self proclamied god quiclky told that each member was searching for their respective bijuu but informing them that hes gonna use the jutsu that sapped his chakra to barely miminal scared worried pain but 'Madara' says the Kyuubi Jinchuriki had a lot of talent and terrible teacher an oppertunity that 'Madara' absolutely by all terms cant have the Kyuubi Jinchuriki dead shocked Konan and Pain, they both have never seen 'Madara' so willing to help someone Pain merely trusted while konan was still confused about what just happened and decide to shrug it off.

It has been a few days ever since the event, Naruto opened his eyes still annoyed by the fact that he had knocked him out observing his room the bed was a king-sized bed with a red blanket black stipes accompanying it on his front seeing a door closed, feeling his body actively changing opening his shirt to check on his stomach a surprise came when he noticed there wasn't a circle as the Sandaime Hokage explained to the Boy but his thoughts were quickly placed as the door creaked open Obito walked to the room saying "First I released the Kyuubi now lets begin your training" naruto commented "really how!" Obito ignoring him but instead instructing him to follow a hall finally reaching the training ground training self was oddly placed in a cave and not much right but to the right was a massive library containing million of jutsu's to be learned and experimented

"Anyway I will be teaching you lots of Jutsu's, chakra control, tactics and I'm giving you some bloode of mine allowing you to activate the Sharingan" naruto could not believe what he was hearing allowing to activate the Sharingan " what really I thought only Uchiha activate it" Naruto asked from Obito but he only grunted as he interrupted him but continuing his training "you see I'm am an Uchiha but I did not fall into the curse of hatred and I'm planning to activate your Mangekyou Sharingan finally changing your outfit. Obito wanted to tell the truth of his parent how he got involved at the end managed to do it the blonde was first sad but upon hearing how much they loved him he decided to give a chance and it paid off well with great training but he could not easily forgive him however he soon forgive for the fact of his kindness he showed him more than most people he knew.

First, he trained on his psychical standard which by Obito's standard are extremely low with not even being standard for genin and even after his training session which was 200 pushup and pullups 20 laps around the hideout but only the training field which was at least the 1/4 of the forest of death finally after 5 days his body gone up but another that naruto was sad by that Obito had to break rame addiction by forcing him to eat vegetable and meat but a hight quantity just so he can have enough weight.

Now was the most uncomfortable moment Introducing Zetsu when Obito was Introducing him to Naruto he nearly passed out from the pure overload of questions but shortly after he met Zetsu to even to more confused and alas he got his question it turns out that the white was weak but it hated being reminded of it while the black was actually the 3rd son of Kaguya created to fulfill the infinite Tsukuyomi but upon hand contact black Zetsu realized who we was and said "Indra" Kuro Zetsu muttered only Shiro Zetsu seemed to hear him but decided to ignore it though.

Next thing to was on his clothing Naruto and Obito decided his clothing combing both appeals on both of them ending with Obito's clothing but he also decided to tell the Sandaime of what clothes he was gonna wear during the exams widened his eyes as the description was basically Obito and decided to inform Kakashi, he felt like Naruto was unknowingly holding his legacy proud of his student but still sad not training him. Honestly, naruto had no problems with the clothing mostly because there was still orange and had some dark colors and Kakashi asked the Sandaime Hokage to give him Obito's Goggles Next thing on Obito's list of fixing up naruto was his Ninjutsu he was truly disappointed at Kakashi he had only a few and Shadow Clone Jutsu was the only useful one he had decided to tell naruto about the secret of the Shadow Clone and if you look closely you can see a prankster smile Obito noticed but decided not to comment and ordered him to make 100 each was split in 20 to his signature Jutsu Fire style Bomb Blast Dance, and 10 on chakra control.

Naruto learned how to make faster hand seals, he managed to learn how to create earth walls, fireballs, Body Flicker, running faster and the most powerful he managed to learn Kamui but only transport himself which was probably gonna be his biggest help due to Neji's taijutsu he could easily pass through them. Naruto's chakra control skyrocketed it was only because the Kyuubi could not affect his chakra system but instead sometimes while the blond was doing Jutsu to no matter what fail it unless it needed control since he sends some of his chakras to the system the seal couldn't notice it and the body realizing it had to change and the body messes up how much to put chakra in each place and it was a plot so Naruto was gonna get desperate and asked the Kyuubi for help and releasing but it couldn't work mostly because of his shadow clone Jutsu but Obito released him out of it at first he seemed happy but Obito placed him in the Gedo Mazo. Last on his list of what to teach Naruto was the strategy at first it was difficult he needed Konan's help and he had to wear a mask to and tell naruto to call him Madara but the result with Konan's help seemed to pay off with him able to think faster and what to do with each situation and Konan needed to help naruto with females since he was confused by them

Obito was finding a way to activate his mangekyou without anyone to die according to black Zetsu the Sharingan needed to be fully matured and experience an extreme emotional on any emotion like regret. He decided to got to naruto confused as he only saw during to check but his posture seems to suggest he was hesitant to d what he was gonna do finally the silence broke with Obito speaking "Naruto honestly you have been like a son to me" had a tear when Obito finished his sentence and Naruto proceeded to hugged him with all his power squeezing him instead of using Kamui to get away from him instead let him squeeze him and see his eyes changing to a flower pattern Obito decided to speak up to the change of his eyes" Naruto your eyes that is the Mangekyou Sharingan" naruto looked around everything seem slowed for him it sees almost feeling as time stopped for him observing Obito its as if time just stopped hem decided to turn off the chakra feed to his eyes seeing time nearly went back to normal soon Obito decided to teach him about the Mangekyou the most powerful he managed to learn Kamui but only transport himself which was probably gonna be his biggest help due to Neji's taijutsu he could easily pass through them.

It was day 24 of his training he was going to visit Obito for an unknown reason he had to visit he finally arrived on his training field "so what you need me for Obito-nii" asked the blonde Obito responded with "you see I'm going give you a mission to capture the 1 tail Jinchuriki if you succeed you get a full membership of the Akatsuki" naruto replied "HAI!"

After what finally what seemed like forever but only 1 week he was a whole lot stronger except for his personality, he was now truly happy. Naruto finally left the cave, seeing the sunlight was oddly a new sight for naruto but walking felt nostalgic as his sandal was skipping along the grass finally seeing the gate smiling ready for the Chunin exams but if only things could be that simple.

Simply now was his time to shine not Sasuke, Neji, Garra, or anyone after years it was finally his after all his suffering

He was viewing the gate with such nostalgia this is where he escapes from the villager but not anymore today he finally triumphed prodigies and earning the respect he always needed from everyone. Naruto used the body flicker Jutsu to the stadium only arriving perfectly in time stunning the audience. The first match finally began with start with naruto running at tried an uppercut but since Neji was used to taijutsu attacks he skillfully dodged to the right and attacking Naruto with a palm only revealing four clones surrounding him charging at him one still arrogant Neji decides not to use his 8 trigrams 64 palms rotation but 1 of the clone managed to uppercuts him the other clone keep punching him up ending with Neji body is flat and Naruto the 4th clone in front of him saying "Uzumaki barrage!" pushing his feet down pulverizing Neji to the bottom and the real naruto below Neji start preparing a Rasengan which he learned from Obito since he witness it multiple time and Minato leaving his son a scroll the Rasengan was fully finished it was not as fast as his father but still enough time for it to be fully prepared and launching Rasengan Neji and stunning the crowd seeing the demon brat holding one of the most famous jutsu which was created and used by their beloved Yondaime Hokage but more it surprised Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen mostly asking themself 'who could have taught that' since it didint require handseal people couldn't pull it off but can only be taught and people who only how to do it was only jirayia and Kakashi along with minato but sadly he died during the kyuubi attack but nor jiraiya or Kakashi trained Naruto for the finals so the only possible way he can learn is 1 someone saw how to do it taught him or 2 Minato created a scroll for Rasengan which only continued to confuse them but right now they had to pay attention to the battle's happening in the chunin exams currently their thought were blown away during gaara slowly transforming half of his body into a odd sand while one of his eyes yellow they could only watch as the last uchihs fight gaara, Sasuke slowly loss due to gaara's envelop the studion forcing Sasuke to the edge he tried some do the Fire style fire ball jutsu but seem usless as the sand always protected him ending with gaara's sand choking sasuke almost killing the uchiha but thankfully the proctor saved the day with him ending the match. While Gaara was walking he sensed a presence it was naruto skillfully knocking out and Naruto using Kamui to deliver him to Obito earning him his ring he put it in his left ring finger and him smirking instantly going to the stadium waiting area. Shino vs Kankuro winner: Shino and Temari vs Shikamaru winner: Temari (canon) soon it was naruto vs Gaara but due for some strange reason Gaara did not show up ending with naruto a default win next one was Temari vs Shino it ended simply Shino's bug-eating both Temari's fan and chakra with Shino eating but Naruto vs Shino was simply naruto using a fire style fireball jutsu and destroying Shino's bug which forced Shino to forfeit.


End file.
